<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда ты почти не дышишь by Rebis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315593">Когда ты почти не дышишь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis'>Rebis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloody Kisses, Cannibalism, F/F, Minor Injuries, WTF Mortal Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"И тогда Внешний Мир, наконец-то, станет нашим".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Когда ты почти не дышишь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/gifts">Beckon</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446307">The Lesser You Breathe.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon">Beckon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>К тексту есть иллюстрация от <a href="https://twitter.com/GerVOlg_arts">GerVOlg</a> "<a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EUoj5YrWsAAXXbR?format=jpg&amp;name=large">Убей их всех</a>"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сердце ещё билось, когда она вонзила в него зубы. Брызнуло алым, стекая по подбородку, как выжатый грейпфрут.</p><p>Вязкая жидкость заполнила рот, обволокла язык, сладостью скользнула в горло.</p><p>Она оказалась гуще, чем помнилось, и Таня сжала кулак, ногтями впилась в окровавленную оболочку, отнимая надкушенную массу от губ. Обрывки ткани и хрящей застряли в зубах — нити потерянной жизни, цепляющиеся за оставшийся во рту кусок.</p><p>Нарочито медленно, Таня смаковала добычу, покатала языком во рту прежде, чем прожевать. Тяжёлые красные капли стекли по её испачканным губам, сорвались с подбородка вниз, обратно в опустевшую грудь.</p><p>А изувеченное сердце было тёплым и продолжало пульсировать, несмотря ни на что. Таня сжимала мягкий орган в ладони, помогая ему сокращаться, и наблюдала, как он перекачивает жизнь, как из разорванной аорты выплёскивается кровь.</p><p>Сладкое на вкус, липкое и сильное в её руке.</p><p>— Ты закончила, милая?</p><p>Таня неспеша обдумала вопрос, затем поднялась на ноги и провела ладонью под подбородком, вытирая кровь. Тщательно прожевала оставшийся кусок; он был скользким, почти слизистым, но ей без проблем удалось проглотить его.</p><p>Только тогда она повернулась в сторону голоса и встретилась взглядом с женщиной, что стояла в нескольких шагах от неё.</p><p>Императрица была в крови и царапинах — от безнадёжно защищавшихся... от безжалостно убитых.</p><p>Раны покрывали её руки и плечи, а пальцы были залиты смертью, что она несла врагам: острые когти без труда вспарывали животы, разрывали противника пополам, разбрасывая внутренности по полю боя. Её пытались схватить, отбросить, остановить.</p><p>Но тщетно.</p><p>Смерть насыщала её, смерть наполняла желудки их армии — вечно голодные, их воины всё ещё поглощали мёртвых вокруг.</p><p>Таня хитро улыбнулась и уронила сердце обратно в разорванную грудь, в которой оно раньше билось.</p><p>— Даже не знаю, как тебе это удаётся, Императрица, — сказала она, откидывая волосы с лица; её покрытые кровью и ошмётками тканей пальцы испачкали шёлковые пряди. — Возможно, ош-текки просто не в моём вкусе.</p><p>Милина улыбнулась ей в ответ, обнажая ряд острых, заточенных костями поверженных врагов, окровавленных клыков.</p><p>— Ко вкусу привыкаешь, — сказала она. — И ты бы давно привыкла, если бы ела что-то, кроме сердец... как и сами ош-текки.</p><p>— Они их не едят, только пьют кровь, — поправила Таня, развеселив её. — Кроме того, это самое вкусное. Ты же знаешь, мне не нравится, как остальное застревает в зубах.</p><p>Милина хохотнула — низко и гортанно — и направилась к ней, переступая через груды мёртвых тел; протянула к ней руки и обхватила за лицо, размазывая по щекам алую слизь, притягивая к себе, впечатывая окровавленную ухмылку в испачканные кровью губы.</p><p>Смешивая сладость сердца с чуть солёным привкусом печени и кишок.</p><p>Таня улыбнулась, пробуя на вкус язык Милины, чувствуя, как сильно, уверенно он движется у неё во рту, слизывая остатки крови. Их поцелуй обжигал медью, тяжестью оседал в животе. Запахи резни захлёстывали её чувства, вгоняли в дрожь — но не от тошноты и отвращения, как раньше, а от понимания, как именно работает их армия.</p><p>Недостаточно просто наполнить желудки таркатанов свежим мясом и кровью; они жаждут другой битвы.</p><p>Такой, что зрела сейчас в её Императрице, которая чуть потянула зубами её нижнюю губу прежде, чем отпустить.</p><p>— Какие милые, идеальные зубки, — проворковала Милина, игриво проводя по её губам кончиком языка. — Совсем не подходят для угощений Внешнего Мира.</p><p>— Эденийцы умеют подстраиваться под любые обстоятельства, — ответила Таня, поворачиваясь, чтобы поцеловать Милину в уголок рта, но увернулась, когда женщина попыталась снова её схватить. — Мы закончили?</p><p>— Здесь — закончили, — кивнула Императрица, окидывая взглядом свою армию, которая всё ещё пировала на поле боя под треск дробящихся в крепких челюстях костей. — Они доедят остальных, но нам тут оставаться больше незачем. Мы должны вернуться домой и ещё раз обдумать наши планы; нам ещё многое предстоит сделать. Сейчас ош-текки в нашей власти: загнанные в угол, запуганные потерей своих братьев. Когда мы обрушимся на них в следующий раз, они будут драться, как пойманные в сеть звери, и мы легко уничтожим остатки их армии.</p><p>Какая уверенность в её словах — в низком, мурлыкающем голосе, сейчас почти переходящем в рык.</p><p>— Когда придёт время, мы вместе выпьем сердце, что даёт ош-теккам надежду, — прошептала Таня и, наклонившись, прижалась губами к окровавленному плечу Милины, сцеловывая кровь из рваных ран — отчаянных следов тех, кто цеплялся за жизнь. Она почти слышала их пронзительные голоса и мольбы, срывающиеся под острыми когтями Императрицы. — И Внешний Мир, наконец-то, станет нашим.</p><p>— Тогда отправляемся, милая.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>